Do I wanna know
by Roi faineant
Summary: Una canción puede hacer maravillas, y muchos lo saben perfectamente. NozoEli.


DISCLAIMER: Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

—Nozomii, la leche se acabó.

Gritó una rubia sacudiendo la cajetilla de leche con su mano, confirmando la escasez del producto líquido que debería de contener. Su mejor amiga, que estaba tumbada viendo televisión en el sofá, hizo una exclamación de fastidio, hundiendo su cuerpo con pereza en el acolchado respaldo.

—Debí parar en el mercado al regresar de la escuela —estrelló la palma sobre su frente.

Eli se limitó a mirar con un poco de decepción el plato de cereal que se había servido. Nozomi alcanzo a notar el gesto y rio por lo bajo.

—Bueno, iré a comprar —se levantó, alisando su falda una vez estuvo de pie— ¿Me esperas aquí o me acompañas?

—Te acompaño —respondió sin dudar y ambas salieron del departamento de Nozomi. Caminaron lo más juntas posible por las calles de Akihabara, charlando de cosas triviales y admirando el arrebol que estaba a nada de tornarse negro. Eli hizo un comentario sobre lo enorme que se notaba esa noche la luna y Nozomi, embelesada, no pudo despegar su vista de aquel círculo de queso.

«Qué guapa es» pensó descuidadamente Eli viendo el perfil de su mejor amiga. Cuando se daba el lujo de ver de forma directa el rostro pulcro de Nozomi, su corazón se aceleraba y las orejas se le fundían en un rojo desvergonzado; las manos le comenzaban a sudar y su garganta se secaba. ¿Desde cuándo venía sintiendo eso tan poderoso por su amiga, la tarotista, aficionada con masajear pechos y exclusiva dueña de sus sonrojos? La respuesta era sencilla: desde siempre. Desde que sus ojos tuvieron la dicha de aquel contacto visual con los esmeraldas de Nozomi. Solo que, dos años atrás, el sentimiento era tan opaco que lo podía confundir fácilmente con simple afecto amistoso. Luego, esa confusión se tornó en un engaño y al final terminó por aceptar lo que sentía por esa mujer, incluso si iba en contra de todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado desde que pudo comprender el significado de las palabras.

—¡Purr! ¡Hace frío! —exclamó Nozomi antes de enredar sus brazos con el derecho de Eli.

—¡Nozomi! ¡Harás que las cosas se me caigan! —se quejó la rubia intentando sujetar mejor la bolsa donde venían los productos que compraron; además de leche, llevaron dos bebidas gaseosas y unas palomitas.

—Mou, entonces podrías darme la bolsa a mí —sugirió la de cabellos púrpuras apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Eli.

—Para nada, yo puedo perfectamente con esto. Solo no me hagas tirarlo…

El trayecto del mercado a la casa de Nozomi no era largo, pero tampoco quedaba a cinco minutos caminando. Aún siendo de noche por las calles pululaban una infinidad de personas que pasaban de largo su presencia, otras que eran más jóvenes y las reconocían pidiendo alguna foto u autógrafos. Cuando algún fan masculino se quedaba viendo a Nozomi sugestivamente Eli hacía rabietas, muecas de disgusto y apretaba más su cuerpo al de ella. Nozomi amaba con locura esas escenas de celos, así que no se oponía y disfrutaba el dulce calor del cuerpo de Eli cuando esta la abrazaba posesivamente.

—Elicchi parece mi esposa cuando un chico se me acerca —comentó la miko soltando una leve risita, pero aquello puso en marcha a la imaginación de Eli. «Vaya, qué suerte que Nozomi fuese mi esposa…»

Llegaron al departamento de la mayor y puso las palomitas en el microondas. La rubia escudriñó en la caja con películas que Nozomi tenía en el mueble de su televisión pero no encontró más que del género de terror y documentales sobre ocultismo o religión. Ninguna de esas opciones le pareció una buena idea, así que se sentó esperando a que Nozomi eligiese lo que ella quisiera.

«Oh, cierto…» sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y junto a estos unos auriculares celestes. Recordó que el día anterior había descargado una canción 8D que requería de audífonos para que realmente pudiese funcionar, y pensaba enseñársela a Nozomi. Buscó en su playlist la dichosa canción y esperó a que su mejor amiga hiciera acto de presencia en la sala.

—Volví; están calientes, así que ten cuidado —avisó Nozomi tendiéndole la bandeja con palomitas y el refresco que había elegido. Eli dejó la bandeja y la gaseosa a un lado una vez Nozomi se hubo sentado a su lado, y se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe una canción? —preguntó sin más, y su compañera frunció el ceño un tanto confundida. Asintió con su cabeza luego de un par de segundos y Eli insertó el auxiliar en su celular—. Muy bien, es una canción con efecto 8D, así que la escucharás diferente a las normales.

La rubia puso a reproducir «do I wanna know» de Arctic Monkeys mientras Nozomi se colocaba los auriculares en los oídos. La tarotista crispó los hombros cuando escucho la voz del cantante y miró a su alrededor como si alguien más se encontrase en ese cuarto.

—¡Se escucha como si estuviese en un concierto! —dijo Nozomi en voz alta, aturdiendo un poco a Eli. La mayor tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro que enterneció el corazón de Ayase.

—Cierra los ojos —ordenó Eli inútilmente, ya que Nozomi no la podría escuchar. Al notar esto, Eli, con su mano, cubrió los ojos de su vicepresidente—. Así sentirás más la magia… —susurró.

Cuando la canción iba a la mitad, la rubia pudo apreciar con una libertad que jamás había sentido en su vida el rostro (o la mitad) de Nozomi. Sus mejillas regordetas se hallaban pintadas de rosa, sus labios rojos esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa y escuchaba cómo su naricita inhalaba aire. Lo sintió como un momento tan íntimo y a la vez tentador. El único ruido que acompañaba el de sus respiraciones era la calefacción, pues parecía que afuera absolutamente todo se había dormido, como si el departamento estuviese flotando en la nada.

Solo ellas dos existían.

De pronto un impulso por besarla la inundó de deseo. Claro que antes los había tenido, pero esta vez era tan fuerte que incluso su pulso se disparó enloquecido. Sin ningún uso de la razón, su rostro se fue acercando cuidadosamente al de Nozomi, que seguía sumergido en la canción y en el efecto hiperrealista de esta. Inhaló el dulce sabor de su respiración, un segundo antes de que sus labios hicieran un pequeño pero significativo contacto con su labio superior. Pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Nozomi se tensaba y quedaba completamente quieto. Eli esperó unos segundos para seguir con su labio inferior y después quitar su mano de los ojos de la miko. Ambas se miraron con circunspección; sus ojos turquesas se veían más potentes que de costumbre, lo que hizo estremecer todo el torso de Eli, mas no apartó su vista porque simplemente de observar aquél iris dilatado ya se sentía bendecida por los dioses y la suerte. No necesitaron ninguna clase de palabras, simplemente volvieron a acercar sus rostros y sintieron mariposas revolotear en sus intestinos. Eli besó desde diferentes ángulos los labios de su vicepresidente, saboreando y deleitándose del tacto tan suave y dulce que estos tenían. Después sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer los costados, tocando con las yemas y acariciando muy lentamente, caricias que hacían estremecer a Nozomi. Eli abrió su boca y comenzó a dar toquecitos en los labios de Nozomi con la punta de su lengua, esperando pacientemente a que esta los separara para poder invadir la cavidad bucal. Todo el movimiento había ocasionado que los auriculares se cayeran y quedaran a un lado del sofá.

—Es.. espera —dijo la tarotista con la respiración pesada. Eli sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, tomando esa acción como un rechazo indirecto— antes de seguir quisiera aclarar todo esto Elicchi, yo…

Pero antes de que pudiese seguir Eli se abalanzó a su cuerpo, rodeando con más fuerza de la necesaria el torso de Nozomi y hundiendo su rostro en el trapecio. Aprovechó, también, para aspirar el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, similar a la vainilla pero sin duda mejor.

—Me gustas, Nozomi —acarició con delicadeza sus omóplatos tras aflojar el agarre—. Más que eso. No puedo describirlo, o no quiero… —exponer sus emociones se le complicaba más de lo que quisiera aceptar. En sus ojos se empezaron a anegar lágrimas que durante mucho tiempo había reprimido, las cuales finalmente serían liberadas—. No sé, Nozomi… yo… ¿estoy mal?

Sujetó con impotencia el suéter de su mejor amiga, sintiendo ya cómo lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro. ¿Eran de miedo o de alivio? ¿O ambos? Probablemente la última opción, pero después de aquello Eli sentía como un peso se desprendía de sus hombros y corazón. Aunque ahora quedaba, por supuesto, la incertidumbre de lo que Nozomi pensaba al respecto, que era la única opinión que verdaderamente le importaba.

Una pequeña mano comenzó a acariciar su espalda como forma de consuelo. Nozomi quiso despegarse un poco de Eli pero esta solo pegó más sus cuerpos con terror a que ese fuera el último abrazo que tendrían.

—Bobita… —musitó Nozomi, pasando los dedos entre las hebras doradas del cabello de la presidente, con cariño—. Claro que no estás mal, al contrario… —esta vez Eli permitió que se separaran unos centímetros. Con la delicadeza que solo Nozomi podía tener, acunó el rostro de Eli entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara a los ojos—. No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso de ti, Elicchi.

Y de nuevo conectaron sus labios en un beso lento e increíblemente íntimo. Eli pasó sus manos por los hombros de Nozomi y está sostuvo firmemente su cintura. Estuvieron así unos segundos antes de que Eli rompiera (muy a su pesar) el beso.

–Eso… significa…

—Que también me gustas. Mucho. Muchísimo.

Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar. Después, una inmensa felicidad se propagó por todo su ser y luego besó nuevamente y con más potencia los labios de su amada haciendo que ambas quedaran tumbadas a lo largo del sillón. Se besaron, rieron y se miraron intensamente. Las palomitas ya estaban frías y las bebidas calientes, pero poco les importaba. De hecho, se habían olvidado de la existencia de su comida, así como la del cereal. Simplemente se quedaron tonteando y coqueteando hasta que el sueño les pudo y, sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidas. Eli encima de Nozomi, abrazándose y compartiendo latidos ahora calmados.

Porque ahora sus almas estaban en paz, dispuestas a enfrentarse a un futuro incierto pero, sin duda, repleto de adversidades.

¿Qué más daba?

 **Escribí esto a las cuatro de la mañana y en el celular así que no esperen mucho... solo se me ocurrió. Ah, y dejo el link de la canción que escuchó Nozomi ji, ji.** **https/youtu.be/aN51_dkVyhc** **Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. nwn**


End file.
